Der Flug des Todes
by madgirly
Summary: ONESHOT So, das hier ist eine Veralberung von Voldemort und, wie ich hoffe, kurz und schmerzlos. ACHTUNG! Ich hatte die Story schon einmal hochgeladen, musste aber noch ein paar Fehler korrigieren.


**AN:**So, hier ist die Story noch ein mal und ich hoffe, dass jetzt keine Fehler mehr drin sind! ;-)

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, was J. K. Rowling gehört! ;-)

So, diese Story ist eine Veralberung von Voldemort und dem aktuellen ‚Flug des Todes'. Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr wisst, was ich damit meine, aber am Ende der Geschichte wird das noch aufgeklärt. Wenn ihr schon eine Ahnung habt, worum es gehen könnte, liegt ihr entweder völlig daneben, oder ich muss euch zu eurem scharfen Verstand gratulieren. ;-)

**Der Flug des Todes**

Little Hangleton, 2006

Voldemort saß verärgert in seinem Hauptquartier in Little Hangleton. Er war aber nicht nur verärgert, er war auch verzweifelt.

Der Sinn seiner langjährigen Bemühungen war ihm mit einem einfachen Zeitungsartikelgenommen worden!

Flashback

Tom Riddle befand sich in einer etwas zwielichtig wirkenden Bar. Ihm gegenüber saß eine vermummte Gestalt. Er flüsterte der Person plötzlich etwas zu, worauf diese nickte und sich beide erhoben. Tom ging auf den Wirt zu und sprach kurz mit ihm. Der nickte dann, zeigte auf eine unscheinbare Tür und streckte die Hand nach Bezahlung aus. Seufzend gab Tom ihm einige Münzen, bevor er mit der vermummten Person durch die Tür trat. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand, Tom sprach noch ein paar Zauber, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie niemand belauschen konnte und begann dann zu sprechen.

„Sie sagten, Sie wären in der Lage, wahre Vorhersagen zu machen, Miss Trelawney?"

„Natürlich, Mr Riddle. In meiner Familie wird diese Begabung schon seit meiner Urgroßmutter Cassandra Trelawney vererbt. Auch wenn die Begabung von Generation zu Generation schwächer wurde, bin ich noch in der Lage, exzellente Vorhersagen zu machen."

„Gut, gut, Miss Trelawney. Sie versprachen weiterhin, dass Sie mir von all Ihren Prophezeiungen berichten, stimmen Sie soweit mit mir überein?", fragte Riddle jetzt mit einem gefährlichen Ton in der Stimme, der nach einer kaum verborgenen Drohung klang.

„Ich erinnere mich sehr gut, Mr Riddle. Doch ich muss Sie leider darauf hinweisen, dass Prophezeiungen eine streng vertrauliche Angelegenheit sind. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich in meiner derzeitigen, auch finanziellen Lage,-"

„Zehn Galleonen für Ihr Stillschweigen und Ihre Prophezeiungen, Miss Trelawney."

„Das ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen, danke. Aber bedenken Sie nur meine Lage; in der nächsten Zeit werde ich ein uneheliches Kind zur Welt bringen, welches, wenn die Begabung so rasch abnimmt wie bisher in unserer Familie, noch nicht einmal die Kunst des Wahrsagens beherrschen wird, um sich durch das Leben zu schlagen! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich –"

„Zehn Galleonen und Ihr_ Leben_!"

Der eisige Ton brachte die Frau dazu, ihren Mund zu schließen und den jungen Mann vor sich entsetzt anzustarren.

„Wenn Sie jetzt so freundlich wären, mir die Prophezeiungen zu geben."

Zitternd griff Miss Trelawney nach ihrer Tasche und nahm einige Rollen Pergament heraus, die sie Tom Riddle überreichte. Der betrachtete dann jede Prophezeiung eingehend. Er wollte wissen, was er da kaufte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Keuchen.

Überrascht wandte er seinen Blick von den Prophezeiungen ab und sah, wie die Augen seiner ‚Geschäftspartnerin' glasig wurden.

Während er nur einen gelinde interessierten Eindruck machte, fischte er ein Stück Pergament aus einer Tasche seiner Robe, beschwor schnell eine Feder und ein Fässchen mit Tinte und dass alles innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils.

So war er bereit, mitzuschreiben, was immer die Frau vor ihm voraussagen würde.

„Der Flug des Todes... im sechsten Jahr nach der Wende der Jahrhunderte wird er nach Europa kommen... doch er wird schon früher wüten... der Flug des Todes wird sowohl unter Muggeln, als auch unter Zauberern Unheil bringen... doch die Muggel werden große Verluste erleiden... die Zukunft ist ungewiss... der Flug des Todes wird sie entscheiden... der Flug des Todes ist das Schicksal der Muggel, wie die Muggel sein Schicksal sind..."

Die Augen der Frau klärten sich wieder und sie blickte entsetzt drein, als sie sah, dass der junge Tom Riddle mitgeschrieben hatte.

Dieser rollte gerade sein Pergament zusammen und steckte es gelassen in eine Tasche seiner Robe.

„Ich danke Ihnen für diese sehr aufschlußreichen Prophezeiungen, Miss Trelawney. Wobei die eben gemachte am interessantesten war. Bis zum nächsten Mal.", verabschiedete er sich freundlich.

An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal lächelnd um. „Ach ja. _Obliviate!"_ Damit verließ er den Raum und die Gaststube, wobei er den etwas zwielichtigen Wirt darauf hinwies, dass Miss Trelawney ein bisschen verwirrt sein könnte.

Sobald er draußen war, disapparierte er.

Zurück in der kleinen und bescheidenen Wohnung, die er sich gemietet hatte, setzte er sich an seinen Tisch, holte die Pergamentrolle mit der neuesten Prophezeiung aus der Tasche und grübelte vor sich hin.

Er fühlte sich merkwürdig angesprochen von dieser Prophezeiung... _‚der Flug des Todes ist das Schicksal der Muggel, wie die Muggel sein Schicksal sind' _... was, wenn er mit dieser Prophezeiung gemeint war... die Muggel hatten sich zumindest in seiner Kindheit ziemlich viel in sein Leben eingemischt... vielleicht war dass ja damit gemeint, dass _‚die Muggel sein Schicksal sind'_.

Vielleicht war er ja dazu bestimmt, _‚das Schicksal der Muggel'_ zu sein. Und dann der Name..._ ‚Der Flug des Todes'_... vielleicht war er dazu bestimmt, die Welt von den Muggeln zu befreien, von diesen verabscheuungswürdigen, unfreundlichen, unzivilisierten, diesen, diesen... _MUGGELN!_

Bei diesen Gedanken verzerrte sich sein Gesicht vor Hass. Die Muggel, mit denen er seine Kindheit in dem Heim verbracht hatte, hatten ihn alles andere als gut behandelt. Er wäre nur zu gerne _‚das Schicksal der Muggel'_.

Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde er sich... ER war das Schicksal der Muggel, ER war der Flug des Todes!

Dass er erst in einigen Jahrzehnten das Schicksal der Muggel entscheiden konnte, störte ihn in diesem Augenblick nicht allzu sehr. Ihm war nur wichtig, Rache an den Muggeln nehmen zu können.

Mit einem Mal leuchteten seine Augen auf. Ihm war eine Möglichkeit in den Sinn gekommen, wie er diese Prophezeiung in die Tat umsetzen konnte.

Er würde ein paar seiner alten Schulfreunde dazu überreden, mit ihm zusammen ein paar Muggel zu... _besuchen_. Sie würden da bestimmt mitmachen.

Aber ER würde der Anführer dieser kleinen Gruppe sein... und ein Anführer brauchte einen Namen.

Einen Aufsehen erregenden Namen.

Er würde sich nach dem Flug des Todes benennen.

Aber ‚Flug des Todes'... irgend etwas gefiel ihm an diesem Namen nicht... vielleicht...

‚Flight of death'... nein, auch zu lang.

'Vol de mort'

Nein, irgendwie auch nicht richtig. Obwohl...

‚Voldemort'

Ja, das klang schon besser. Voldemort... diesen Namen würde bald jeder fürchten.

Nein, stopp, da fehlte noch der letzte Schliff: _Lord_ Voldemort würde er sich nennen! Damit seine Gefolgsleute die richtige Einstellung, was Loyalität betrifft, auch gleich von Anfang an lernen würden.

Einem Lord zollt man Respekt und man gehorcht ihm. Wenn er sich als Lord bezeichnete und von Anfang an auf diese Anrede bestehen würde, könnte niemand mehr seine Machtposition anzweifeln.

Nachdem er das beschlossen hatte, machte er sich auf, um den ersten Teil seines Planes in die Tat umzusetzen.

Flashback Ende

Wütend schleuderte Voldemort die Zeitung, die er gerade gelesen hatte von sich. Da er so gut wie möglich informiert sein wollte und die meisten seiner Gefolgsleute nicht in der Lage waren, zuverlässige Informationen zu besorgen, musste er sogar Muggelzeitungen lesen, um zum Beispiel zu erfahren, ob wieder einer seiner Angriffe auf eine Muggelfamilie fehlgeschlagen war.

Die heutige Muggelzeitung war für ihn allerdings ein schwerer Schlag.

Mit dieser Zeitung, nein, alleine mit der Schlagzeile dieser Zeitung, war allen Bemühungen der letzten Jahrzehnte der Sinn genommen worden.

**Der Flug des Todes kommt nach Europa**

Vogelgrippe ist nun in Europa angelangt; unser aller Ende?

**AN:** So, ich hoffe, diese Story ist wirklich so kurz und schmerzlos, wie sie sein sollte. Wenn nicht, entschuldige ich mich hiermit dafür! ;-)

Ich hoffe, dass dieses hirnlose Gekritzel irgendjemandem gefällt. Wenn es einigen nicht gefällt, macht mir das auch nichts und ich hoffe, dass mir die entsprechenden Leute mitteilen, warum es ihnen nicht gefällt. (Da unten in der Ecke gibt es einen ganz tollen Knopf, der euch dabei helfen könnte, wollte ich nur noch mal gesagt haben! ;-))

Antworten gebe ich (falls sie mir nötig erscheinen) in meinem Profil.


End file.
